Mini Fics
by candy-belle
Summary: Set of mini drabble fics featuring various wrestlers including neko!Evan, werwwolf!Justin, dark!Wade,  and vengeful!Randy to name but a few. Stories include au, paranormal, angst, hurt/comfort, and dark fics


**Title:**Series of Mini Fics**  
>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Set of mini drabble fics based on the prompts given below  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> various wrestlers, see the list bellow but with neko!Evan, werwwolf!Justin, dark!Wade, and vengeful!Randy to name but a few  
><strong>Warning:<strong> au, paranormal, angst, hurt/comfort, and dark dark dark!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes: <strong> This was a really hard but very fun drabble meme to do. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

**Rules of the Slash Drabble Meme**

1. WITHOUT looking at the drabble prompts, write down the names of 10 wrestlers.  
>2. Then write a fic of 150 words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. <em>AN the drabbles were supposed to be 150 words but on some they ran over, so shoot me but there was no way I could cut them down and have them still make sense – sorry!_

Wrestlers:

John Cena

Justin Gabriel

Wade Barrett

CM Punk

Chris Jericho

Triple H

Randy Orton

Evan Bourne

Josh Mathews – he counts! He's fought in matches.

Alex Riley

X x x x x x x x

**FIRST TIME, 4 AND 6** – CM Punk and Triple H

There was no way this was happening. Punk couldn't stop the near feral snarl escaping his lips as he threw his head back. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open, he laced his fingers through the blonde hair, gripping the long strands, holding Hunter's head still as he pumped his hips. He knew this was a once in a life time opportunity, he knew this was the only time he would ever get to have the King of Kings on his knees and he wasn't about to waste a single second of it. Giving a low guttural gasp he hissed, "Fuck I'll say one thing for you, Hunter, you sure how to suck it."

Hunter didn't say anything. He simply tightened his grip on the slim hips and screwed his eyes shut, silently cursing Vince for ever causing the need for this special kind of negations, the kind that he would make damn sure no one ever found out about. 

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**ANGST, 7** – _Randy Orton_

Randy knew it was coming but that didn't make it any easier watching Eve kiss John. What made it even harder to take was the fact that John didn't pull back. Instead his hand curled around the back of Eve's head, the way he normally held Randy when they kissed. Balling his fist Randy barely suppressed a snarl as he realised how deep the kiss had become – it wasn't a stage kiss, it was real.

Feeling as if his heart had been ripped in two, Randy gave a low menacing snort and smashing his fist into the side of the nearest flight case he fixed his gaze on Eve. Slowly the pain clear and as he watched the story play out he smiled to himself. If Eve thought Kane was terrifying, she was about to have an abject lesson in fear. She was about to find out just what it felt like to be taken down by the Apex Predator.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**AU, 1 AND 8** – John Cena and Evan Bourne

John loved the way his neko responded to being petted. There was nothing better than running his hand down the length of Evan's back and feeling the little neko arch in pure bliss. But as much as he loved the physical reaction is was the noises the move produced that he loved even more. He had never heard anything as sexy as Evan's purr. Whether it was the soft little purr he gave when John stroked his ears or the full body rumble that he gave during sex, hearing Evan purr was one of John's greatest pleasures. Letting his hand encircled the base of Evan's thick tail he ran his whole fist down the length of the appendage pulling on it gently making the little kat arch in total pleasure.

"John pleases…" begged Evan his voice lower than normal, the purr thickening the soft tone.

"Tell me what you want," breathed John repeating the move and groaning himself as he felt Evan start to rut against him.

"You," purred Evan staring down at John, "I want you."

John simply grinned and lay back on the bed replying honestly, "Then you got me, baby, you got me." 

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**HURT/COMFORT, 5 AND 10** Chris Jericho and Alex Riley

"Don't let him get to you, kid."

A-Ry looked up, startled out of his thoughts. Frowning he looked at Chris as the veteran took a seat beside him. Offering the rookie a soft smile so unlike his trade mark smirk Chris continued, "He's just lashing out. He's scared and hurting and well," he gave a bitter little laugh confessing, "We all lash out when we feel trapped."

"He said it was my fault," breathed Alex hating how weak his voice sounded.

"I know," sighed Chris.

Alex stared at the veteran, then bowing his head he murmured, "It felt as if he was saying every word to me, like it was Mike saying it and not the Miz."

"Yeah well, that's because he's damn good on the mic," chuckled Chris, he gave Alex a crocked smile before adding, "Come on no good moping out here on a flight case." He stood up and holding out a hand, he gave Alex another blinding smile offering, "Lets go find that motor mouth and sort this mess out."

Alex hesitated a moment before taking the hand and allowing Chris to pull him to his feet. Allowing the veteran to pull him down the corridor towards the locker room and back towards his irate lover.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**HORROR, 2 –** Justin Gabriel

Justin licked his lips, his wolf growling with delight as he saw his prey wander into view. There was nothing he loved more than the unexpected chase. Crouching down he cracked his neck out an almost sinister smile curling his lips as he watched Wade go about his business. Barely suppressing a snarl as another figure entered the room Justin let his wolf take over. The soft eyes turned golden while his fangs slowly extended, morphing the normally friendly smile into a devastating smirk. Flexing his shoulders once he gave a little howl before he launched himself into the room. As the screams filled the small space the cape town were wolf gave off a long low howl and ignoring the startled cries of his friends, he pounced on his prey – taking Wade down in one swift move. As his fangs pierced wades neck Justin locked eyes with his friend and grinned, snarling, "Hello Mate."

x x x x x x x x x x x

**DARK, 9 AND 3** – Josh Mathews and Wade Barrett

"Shhhh," soothed Wade, kissing Josh's neck, "Stop making such a fuss."

Josh whimpered. He was shaking violently although whether from fear or pain Wade wasn't quite sure. Not that he cared. All he cared about was that he finally had Josh where he wanted him. He ran his hands down Josh's side loving the resulting whimper. Smiling at Josh via the mirror Wade stepped back admiring his handiwork – the whip had painted Josh's back such a pretty shade of red it seemed almost a shame to spoil it. He let his eyes roam downward towards the currently pristine globes that formed Josh's pert butt. Reaching over he picked up heavy paddle and tested the weight against his hand. Running his hand down Josh's back he ordered, "Deep breath, now. This might sting."

And with that he bought the paddle down hard across Josh's backside, relishing the scream that filled the rented playroom.

x x x x x x x x x x x

FIN x


End file.
